Dreamkit's Destiny Part 3
by Blossomfeather
Summary: Dreamsky is now leader!
1. Chapter 1

Dreamkit's Destiny

Prologue

"Graystripe!" Mewled a tortoiseshell. The she-cat had traveled into StarClan just tonight. "Oh, Blossomfeather!" said the gray tom as they touched noses. "Graystripe, I have the kit!" she mewed.

Graystripe had died while attacking the horrible Greenstar. The pair had had a kit together in StarClan because Graystripe had given the gift of visiting StarClan in her dreams. "Blossomfeather, I expect you will give him up to RiverClan." "Yes, of course. But we must send him on a falling star."

The she-cat quickly placed him on a star. "Goodbye, Dreamkit, Goodbye!" They howled.

Chapter 1

Dreamkit fell on the star for what seemed like days, but he felt strangely calm. At one point, he felt a crash to the ground. He howled for hours, and finally, a beautiful golden-brown she-cat came found Dreamkit lying on the ground, howling. "Oh! A kit!? How could this be?" She mewed.

"Well, I must take this back to camp!"

After a few minutes, Dreamkit scented scents of many different cats. "Mrrow, Mothwing, what in StarClan do you have here!" Mewed a light brown tom with a twisted jaw. "I found a kit on her territory." "Well, I don't smell any scents except.. a sta-" the tom was interrupted by a beautiful outline of a cat.

"Dreamkit. Great things you will do. The stars will be proud of your life, and in gratefulness, you will found a great clan." mewed the cat.

Chapter 2: 6 moons later

Dreampaw opened his eyes and yawned. Today was going to be a great day, he could tell. But he was restless, like he would be going on a great journey. Wait! Maybe he would! The stars would guide him, but he would need company. He walked over to his dear friend Fishpaw and poked him. "wh-what?" she groaned. "Let's go on a journey!" "Whyyy!" "No questions, just go!" he mewed impatiently. They walked out of the apprentice's den and to the fresh-kill pile. They each took a piece of fresh-kill from it and walked towards the twoleg nest. Once they had left it behind, Dreampaw sighed. they kept walking, but all they could see was forest. They walked in silence until sunset, then stopped.

Beyond them was the most beautiful river a cat had seen! The blue was like that of in a dream, the mountains stretched far above the fluffy white clouds and there was prey of all kinds running around. "We should stop here!" Mewed Fishpaw excitedly. "Oh, yes!"

Based on the warrior books by Erin Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

1 moon later

The duo were still at the BeautyPlace, and they were now a couple. Dreampaw and Fishpaw had just realised Fishpaw was pregnant! In a few moons, they would be parents! Dreampaw was just finishing off his vole that he had caught just now, and Fishpaw was resting. they had made a den for them, but they realised that RiverClan must know that they were gone, perhaps.

The half-moon after, Dreampaw had a dream from StarClan. It was Blossomfeather speaking. "Dreampaw, my child. Give you and your mate warrior names, then make a clan." Dreampaw was about to cry out like a kit, but she disappeared and he woke up.

"Fishpaw!" howled Dreampaw. "Yeah? Are you okay?" "I had a dream! We must name ourselves warriors, then make a clan!" "Well, if StarClan intended. I'll name you. Your warrior name is Dreamsky. Will you guard the warrior code with your life?" Meowed Fishpaw. "Yes, forever." "Then from this moment you are Dreamsky." She concluded. "My turn. Your warrior name shall be Fishwhisker. Do you swear to uphold the warrior code?" He asked. "I do and I will." "Okay, from this moment you are Fishwhisker." He meowed. "Oh, she also said make a clan!" She mewed. "Okay, Fishwhisker. But let us name it DreamClan!" "Agreed." They slipped back into silence as they gazed at the setting sun.

The next moon, Fishwhisker went to the den to have kits! They were premature, so Dreamsky found some poppy seeds. He was not a medicine cat but his foster littermate was, so he knew what to do. "Oh! Thank you" Gasped Fishwhisker. Dreamsky sat down beside Fishwhisker. "THIS HURTSSS!" Howled Fishwhisker. "I know, but soon we will have kits!"

The next day, Dreamsky awoke to the sound of howling kits. Fishwhisker was awakw and... well!

Part 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Fishwhisker, I must get my leader name! he mewed. "Yes, of course dear! Perhaps we will find a moonstone in these caves on the mountains! If not, You can travel to the moonstone. I cannot go, as we have kits!" She meowed. She had just had her kits a week ago. They had named them Snowkit, Eaglekit and Lavenderkit.

Dreamsky could not find anything in the caves, so he set off to the moonstone. He did not want ANY cat to see him, so he went through the twoleg camp, as quietly as the wind. Dreamsky had always been good at swimming, so when he reached the river, he was poised for a jump, and then he leaped. Cold water went up to his belly, but he swam further in. He spotted land up ahead and swam out of the river. Phew that was cold! he thought. He kept walking beside the twoleg trail, ducking for cover at every noise. At sunhigh he saw FourTrees in the distance. When he got there, he decided to go beside WindClan territory. It was the fastest way to Highstones. He started running, he didn`t want any clan cats to spot him. It was growing dark when he got to the Thunderpath.

There was a monster coming every minute, so he could go easily. He walked out on the Thunderpath, but a monster came roaring out of the dark. Dreamsky ran to the other side, the monster barely missing his tail. He sat there wheezing for 2 minutes, then shook himself and ventured on. It wouldn`t be far to highstones, so he ran as fast as he could. At moon-rising, he reached it and lumbered into the dark could see the dazzling light and it seemed to remind him of how tired he was. So he promptly laid down and closed his eyes.

In his dream he saw many cats at BeautyPlace. Then he saw himself. He was being treated like a leader, which he was! He was leader! But he wasn't like a bad leader! He was rightous and fair.

He woke up, and felt... different! Like he was powerful. He was now leader of Dreamclan, Dreamstar!


End file.
